Patients with respiratory ailments, in particular patients with COPD (Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease), have impaired exercise tolerance and diminished ventilatory efficiency. Various techniques have been developed to improve respiratory muscle endurance capacity. For example, one technique involves respiratory muscle training through the use of positive expiratory pressure devices, such as the AEROPEP PLUS valved holding chamber available from Trudell Medical International, the Assignee of the present application.
Another technique is referred to as Respiratory Muscle Endurance Training (RMET). Most current RMET techniques require complicated and expensive equipment, which limits widespread use. Alternatively, a portable tube has been developed for use by COPD patients, and has been effective in improving the endurance exercise capacity of the users.